prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrismh
Hi~ Hi~ I'm CureHibiki^^ I saw on your page that you said you would like to chat about Pretty Cure (or other anime) so, I was thinking...I would start that off now>u< So to start this discussion off...if you've seen the final episode of Happiness Charge, what did you think it (good, bad, average)? If you haven't seen it yet...then what do you think is gonna happen because I already seen the episode^^ CureHibiki (talk) 08:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't realize that...(How long have I been here again...???). Also, I edit on Aikatsu from time to time but I can't find anywhere to edit on Aikatsu, because there really isn't anything. I tend to go to Aikatsu to get my thoughts out to the Aikatsu fandom (mostly happy ones). There's one thing I don't wanna say on the wiki because I'm afraid I'm gonna get a lot of screaming at me. I don't like Hoshimiya Ichigo...Yup, I said it. I don't like Ichigo. She bugs me and I wish...she didn't appear in Season 3 (and I knows there is more to come of her in Season 3 *groans*). Season 1, absoltely adored her. Season 2, started getting annoying...Season 3, just want her out... (Sorry, if you're a HUGE Ichigo fan.) I enjoyed the first part of the episode and squealed with delight when Forever Lovely used "Foever Happiness Shower!". But, after that, meh. It was okay. I enjoyed the season overall but it earns a 6/10 for me. It just isn't a Splash Star/ Heartcatch/ Fresh/ Suite season for me. I expected so much more from Happiness Charge...Go! Princess looks so much more interesting! (Can't wait till next Sunday!!!!) I also never knew you were a Pretty Cure fan...CureHibiki (talk) 10:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank god, I'm not the only one who is dislikes Ichigo (hate is a strong word)....yeah, Pripara...I go that wiki to add lyrics like I do here. (I usually edit song lyrics here because I know where to find the lyrics). To be honest, I disliked Doki Doki!. Happiness Charge was better to me. Wanna know the reason, here it is: AIDA MANA! The show was basically an Aida Mana show! *sobs* Well Happiness Charge did better on letting the Cures do something (besides episode 49. WHY DID THEY STAND THERE WHILE FOREVER LOVELY FOUGHT WITH RED!!!!!!!!!!!!????? ). Anyway, Go! Princess~ Princess~ Princess~ is looking amazing~ I so excited to try something new (a.k.a stop editing on song pages (which doesn't mean I'm gonna stop) mostly and creating episode pages and start adding history to the Cures and villains and add summaries to the episode list). Also, I was the same as you when I started out here. I kinda kept to myself until I got sick of users using horrible grammar and not really listening to the admins (Shadowneko and Walking On Sunshine). I only became an admin two/three days ago...I think I'm doing a good job...CureHibiki (talk) 10:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I love just helping out at this wiki^^ I wish you luck also in your time here^^ Oh, you did...I just don' understand why....that IdoLook thing...It's a one of a kind...CureHibiki (talk) 05:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks >u< CureHibiki (talk) 06:55, January 26, 2015 (UTC)